This disclosure relates generally to a cardiac pressure monitoring device for use with cardiac intervention systems including, without limitation, pacemakers and defibrillators and, more particularly, to a cardiac pressure monitoring device having at least one pressure sensor located at a predefined radial distance from a center of a lead wire for the cardiac intervention device.
The medical industry has been performing an increasing number of cardiac intervention system implants on patients, the first such case arising in 1958. Since that first initial pacemaker implant numerous other heart controlling and monitoring devices have been developed. These devices work on the principle of placing leads either in one ventricle or two ventricles of the heart. These leads are implanted into the tissue of the heart muscle and sense electrical pulses of the muscle or transmit electrical pulses to the muscle. Although these devices work well for their intended use, it may be desirable to utilize the devices to obtain diagnostic data including physical, chemical, and/or physiological parameter or variable measurements.